Tell Me Something I Don't Know
by unsweetenedladykisses
Summary: After filming a sensual scene all day, Mark and Naya have some pent up tension to release. Graphic Sallivera smut. Warnings: anal.


**A/N:** **This is incredibly graphic and the people portrayed in the story do not act like this in real life. ****My apologies to the characters I used. You're just too hot and I couldn't help myself.**

"Okay, one more time" Brad ordered with a slightly apologetic tone. Naya and Heather had been filming their kissing scene over and over and over again for the last hour and he could see that it was beginning to wear them out.

The male members of the set, however, could not help but disagree. The cameraman fidgeted uncomfortably, adjusting his semi-aroused package by pretending to scratch his thigh. Curiously, many people involved in the show that did not need to be on set that day were present anyway, responding with vague excuses when their attendance was questioned.

Mark Salling was one such person. Of course, he did not even deny the motive behind his presence. "Are you kidding me? I wouldn't miss this for the world" he responded when Naya confronted him before the scene.

"You're seriously 13 years old" she accused playfully, giving him a light shove on the chest.

"Watching two hot chicks make out does not lose its appeal with age" he quickly assured her. "I'll be here all day."

Now, as he watched Heather—_Brittany _trail her fingers down Santana's side for the tenth time in a row, he silently thanked the TV gods that the scene was almost finished. He'd flipped little Mark up into his waistband about forty minutes ago, but it was becoming evident that this imprisonment would not satisfactorily hide his boner for such an extended period of time.

"Aaaaaand… cut!" Brad shouted triumphantly. "Perfect, you two. That's a wrap." The director turned around to gather his equipment and took note of the many unnecessary bodies on set. "Damian, what are you doing here?"

The Irish actor visibly swallowed. "Uh, I think I left my…"

Brad rolled his eyes. "Okay, don't bother."

_Poor Damian. _Mark thought from his wisely chosen spot behind the bustling makeup crew, smiling at the new actor's naivety and awkwardness. His small smile became a smirk as a very sweaty Naya made her way over to where she knew Mark had hidden himself. Before he could make a series of lewd comments, she leaned over and whispered into his ear.

"I'm horny."

_That_ got his attention quickly. His eyes snapped up to hers, skepticism and arousal evident in his gaze.

"And, obviously, so are you" she continued, patting his thigh flirtatiously and standing up straight. In a louder voice, she said, "Well, I'm headed to my trailer. Bye, Mark." With that, she strode away from the breathless man with the mohawk without so much as a backward glance. He shot up from his chair as if to follow her, then remembered that such an action would probably solicit nosey questions from those around him.

_Keep cool. Keep cool, Mark._ He took several deep breaths and waited a painful couple of minutes before making his way from the scene at an excruciatingly slow pace, made all the more uncomfortable by his now rock hard member. The air outside was cold and cruel against his flushed skin, snapping at his exposed arms, neck, and face. He silently cursed himself for forgetting his jacket in his haste to Naya's trailer, but did not even consider going back to grab it. If he knew the raven-haired girl well—and he did—then she would not wait for him for long. If he was too late, he would probably be greeted by the sight of the actress languidly licking her fingers and mentioning that it was really too bad he couldn't have been there to help. This scenario did not do anything to remedy the growing situation in his pants, however, and so he banished the thought and added more fervor to his step.

Upon reaching her trailer, Mark snatched at the door handle desperately, frowning as it refused to budge. _Locked._ He banged against the door in frustration. "Naya? Naya! What the Hell? Come on, ope-"

The door suddenly gave way and a familiar tanned body clad in a tight tank top and boy shorts grinned down at him. He immediately noted the scent of sex in the air and the sheen covering several of her left hand's fingers. His previous thoughts rushed back to him with full force. "Just in time" she smirked as she stepped back, allowing the older man to enter her trailer.

"And you started without me" he growled in faux-anger, more turned on than offended by her preemptive ministrations.

She extended her left hand for him to sniff. "Only just."

The smell of Naya's pussy on her fingers was more than Mark could handle. He sucked one of the digits into his mouth eagerly, feeling himself grow harder, if possible, at the taste of Latina's arousal and noting with pride that the girl's eyes immediately fluttered closed. Releasing the finger with a wet pop, he pushed her arm away and leaned in impatiently for her lips. They crashed together hungrily, immediately releasing some of the pent-up tension that had accumulated over the course of Brittany and Santana's kissing scene. Moving his lips against hers with masculine force, he began stroking the skin under her shirt, gently tugging on Naya's bellybutton piercing.

She let a moan escape into his mouth and he smirked victoriously, now moving his hand to the inside of her thighs, massaging each one in turn. She hummed appreciatively and pulled at the bottom of his shirt in an effort to remove the unwanted article of clothing. Mark took a step back and yanked the tee over his head, throwing it aside.

"Put your arms up, baby," he murmured as he pulled her tank over her shoulders. As he pulled down his pants, she unclipped her bra, and the two stood opposite each other clad in nothing but their underwear. Mark's erection was quite visible and Naya felt a familiar rush of warmth beneath her navel as she was reminded of his quite impressive girth. She stepped towards him and placed a gentle hand on his cock through his boxers as she assaulted his neck with a series of nips and sucks. He subtly thrust against her hand, unable to conceal his desire for more friction. She squeezed the base of his length and then pressed her body flush against his, pinning his captive boner just above her hips. The two Glee actors began to undulate in rhythm with one another as Naya continued her attack upon Mark's neck.

He reached his arms around her slim frame to grasp her ass, giving the body part a satisfied squeeze as he moved his lips down to her collarbone, swallowing every inch of skin along the way. He rubbed the dark-haired girl's wet panties from behind, his rough fingers eliciting soft grunts of approval. Santana unconsciously leaned backwards into his touch, and Mark grinned wickedly upon realizing what the girl secretly wanted. He therefore moved his hands to stroke the inside of her ass cheeks, where some moisture had accumulated. She let out an audible moan, but when Mark leaned back to gauge her reaction, she looked decidedly embarrassed.

"Why so coy?" He drawled slowly in her ear, still rubbing the girl from behind. "I know _all_ the places you love to be touched." With that bold statement, he slipped a hand into her panties from the back, dipping his middle finger in the wetness of her pussy before drawing it to rest directly over her asshole.

A tiny twitch of the hips betrayed Naya's desire. "Please." Begging was not characteristic of the confident actress and her cast mate was eager to milk the situation.

"What do you want?" He whispered in her ear sweetly. "Do you want me to finger your asshole?" He began to circle the tight ring teasingly and she only whimpered in response. His patient tone contradicted the content of his words. "You want your asshole played with, hmm baby?"

Naya felt her pussy release a rush of fluid. "Yes, yes please" she choked out, and this was good enough for the actor. He shoved his finger down her hole, curling upwards after he was buried to the knuckle. He pressed his still covered cock against the general area of her clit and began to thrust against her pussy in time with moving his finger in and out of her asshole, sucking on her neck in earnest. She stifled curses and moans as the front of his boxers began to dampen with her arousal. However, she began to feel that she was reaching her climax too early, and pulled her body slightly from Mark's, steering the two towards the slightly cramped bed.

His finger slipped out of her asshole as she pushed him onto the bed, latching her mouth against his belly button. She bit softly and smothered the afflicted area with her lips afterwards, moving downwards towards the top of his boxers. Pulling down Mark's last article of clothing, his hard cock sprang up before her. Cruelly, she moved her attention to the inside of his thighs, licking and kissing one while gently stroking the other. After treating both legs to the same series of caresses, Naya felt that Mark's cock might explode, leaking pre-come from the fat head rather helplessly. She took pity upon the desperate man and licked a line up from the base of his shaft, covering the top with her pretty mouth. The actor groaned in relief as her head began to bob up and down, one hand twisting around the part of his dick she could not fit in her mouth and the other hand lightly scratching the back of his left thigh.

"Oh my god…please, baby" he said, putting a hand on the back of the dark-haired girl's head as if to encourage her to pick up the pace. She moved both of her hands to the actor's butt and forced the man's cock as far into her mouth as she could manage, eyebrows furrowed in concentration and discomfort.

"Ughhh, yeah, swallow my dick" Mark moaned. He pulled his hips backwards, freeing his member from the back of Naya's throat, dripping with her saliva. She gasped and cleared her throat, getting more and more turned on by the degrading words and actions. As a very opinionated and independent woman, she was completely enamored by the alternate realm embodied by submissive sexual acts.

He positioned his cock back at the opening of her mouth, taking a handful of her hair into his fist and thrusting in slowly. "Ready for me to fuck your face, baby?" he asked devilishly, pulling his member out of her mouth and slapping it against her cheek. She nodded eagerly. "I'm so wet for you."

He again thrust into her mouth, picking up some speed until she was emitting copious amounts of saliva and barely preventing herself from gagging. He soon removed himself from her mouth as she was desperate for oxygen and he was desperate to feel her slick cunt against his cock. He stroked himself slowly as the girl recovered from the face fucking she had just been subjected to.

"Okay there?" he asked softly, a little concerned that he had taken it a bit too far.

Naya smirked and grasped him by the hip, pulling the man down on top her as she laid on her back on the bed. The two shared a passionate kiss, tongues mingling in each other's mouth as Mark's erection rested motionless above the actress's hip. He moved one hand down to his cock, positioning it against Naya's pussy and rubbing the tip in her dripping folds, savoring how terribly wet and soft his co-star felt against the head of his sensitive dick.

He slowly pushed into her, noting the heavenly feeling of her tight, hot walls contracting along his length. He set up a rhythm, picking up speed as he slammed into her repeatedly, becoming more and more aroused by the slick slapping noise of his balls against her sticky pussy lips.

Naya arched into each of his thrusts eagerly, pulling her co-star as far deep into her as possible. As he leaned down to suck a pert nipple in between his lips, his cock popped out of her slippery hole. He rubbed it up and down in her wetness once more, unable to conceal a low moan at the sensation of his sensitive head practically drowning in the hot Latina's juices. He grazed one of her nipples with his teeth and her hips bucked against his pitifully, clearly dying for his cock to stretch her again. He pushed all the way back into her sharply and then whipped himself out again, diving back in and repeating the process. These short jabs amounted essentially to teasing in Naya's view, and she was not about to have any of it.

The next time he thrust into her, she tightly gripped his lower back and rolled the pair of them over so that she straddled his waist, reveling in the feeling of Mark's dick pulsing inside her cunt. As she rolled her hips against his, she returned her attention to his neck, sucking and nipping the skin there mercilessly. He groaned and pushed up underneath her, creating perfect friction against the dark-haired girl's G-spot. She moaned and cursed under her breath, now moving up and down on Mark's member at an increasing pace.

The scent of their sex filled the trailer with hot, musky arousal. The smell was driving both actors insane, pushing them to claw against each other more frantically and thrust more rapidly. Naya's tits bounced appealingly as she rode Mark, almost whimpering with pleasure. He pulled at the back of her thighs, signaling her to move up and position her legs around the man's head, her pussy hovering over his swollen lips. He kept his lips tightly closed as she lowered herself onto his face, allowing her to grind against him with uncontrolled force.

She nearly came when his hot tongue snaked out and began to explore her sex. His face was already drenched with her juices, but his furious licking and sucking prompted another cascade of arousal from her slick cunt. At this point, Mark thought his cock was threatening to burst. The sultry scent of his friend's pussy was driving him absolutely wild and he could not stop himself from reaching an arm around to fist himself desperately while Naya continued to ride his face. He jerked his dick slowly, still not wanting to blow his load just yet. He had other plans to attend to first.

With this in mind, he trailed his other hand down the raven-headed girl's bare back and began lightly squeezing her ass. He brought his fingers closer and closer to her butt crack, searching for the wetness he knew had gathered there. The younger girl subconsciously tensed the muscles of her center around Mark's face in preparation for what was to come next as he continued to please her with his flexible tongue. A rough finger suddenly entered her asshole and she moaned, thrusting back into his hand. He moved the digit in and out, feeling her back door slowly loosen up. When he popped his middle finger inside as well, she ground herself urgently against his lips, unable to contain the almost pitiful whimpering of her orgasm.

Finally, Mark removed his left hand from his member, which he had continued to pump slowly throughout the time that Naya sat on his face. She pulled her suddenly oversensitive flesh away from his face and rested against the actor's chest, his erection twitching in between their two bodies. As she caught her breath, the brown-eyed man slowly pulled his fingers from her asshole.

"Turn around for me, baby," he murmured against her neck.

The usually confident Latina shivered with the thought of what was about to happen. This slight tremor of fear was completely overwhelmed by the aching emptiness she felt after Mark had pulled his fingers out of her. She detangled their limbs and turned around, getting on all fours with her butt up in the air. Mark positioned himself doggy-style behind her and rubbed his eager dick in the wetness of her pussy. "Are you ready?" he inquired softly, trying his best to keep a note of impatience out of his voice.

Naya closed her eyes and nodded. The actor moved the tip of his cock to her asshole, still dripping with arousal from her cunt. He pushed the head in, feeling the girl's body desperately stretch to accommodate its thick intruder. She gritted her teeth as he pushed farther inside her taut hole, marveling at the unbelievable tightness surrounding his penis. The dark-haired girl bit her lip to keep the tears from falling when he was buried completely inside her, the burning sensation becoming overwhelming. Still, as he reached around her body to place gentle pressure on her clit, she felt herself grow wet again. He moved very slowly inside of her, careful not to try any new angles while she was still growing accustomed to the mere feeling of being so completely filled. He rubbed slow circles around her clit, occasionally dipping his fingers into her folds to spread the wetness around.

After a few minutes of this treatment, Naya was beginning to genuinely enjoy the sensation of Mark's dick in her asshole. He pulled his cock out of her and marveled at the gaping hole he left in the girl before plunging back in. He smirked in satisfaction when she whimpered and contracted along his length, almost forcing his member back out. He began fucking her in earnest, knowing that he could not possibly last much longer with this sexy Latina squirming underneath him and moaning as if she'd never felt so good before. He was pleased to note that his fingers were practically drowning in her pussy. He stuffed two fingers inside of her cunt and timed the rhythm of his fingering to his hips' thrusts. Suddenly, she arched back into him and emitted a high-pitched yelping noise, pushing back into his cock with wanton fervor. He continued his ministrations as she rode out her orgasm and, when her movements began to slow, he pulled his dick and fingers out of her and began furiously jerking himself off as she collapsed on the bed. Within seconds, a spurt of thick cum shot across Naya's back. He aimed the rest of his jizz at her butt crack, groaning as he watched it drip down between the cheeks, past her asshole and onto her glistening pussy. To his amazement, the dark-haired girl leisurely rubbed his come into her center from her resting position on the bed.

"Babe," he huffed as he lay down next to her. "That was incredible. You were incredible."

She curled up against his side with a devilish grin adorning her face. "Tell me something I don't know."


End file.
